


Her Touch

by Pliroytrashcan



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Maxine "Max" Caulfield - Freeform, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, My First Smut, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Smut, chloe price - Freeform, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pliroytrashcan/pseuds/Pliroytrashcan
Summary: Maxine Caulfield has chosen to sacrifice her home town for her best friend/girlfriend Chloe Price. They now live with Max's parents in Seattle, but because of her choice she is now cursed with nightmares every time she closes her eyes. Chloe, being the ever so caring girlfriend she is, decides to show Max she's not going anywhere, in a way that leaves both of them breathless.





	Her Touch

"Chloe!" 

She screams, blindly reaching out for her lover. 

Maxine Caulfield is used to having nightmares, but not one like this. This time it was bad. 

"Max?! It's ok baby! I'm right here, I'm here!" Chloe knows Max has these dreams often, but not once has she awoken to her name ripping out of her partners throat.

Max pants heavily, clutching Chloe so tightly. The blue haired woman rubs her loves' back to try and calm the raging storm that's going on in her mind. They stay like this for awhile until Max gathers up the strength to speak. 

"Chloe?"

"Yes my love?"

"I-In my nightmare... you had died. I-I...I couldn't do anything about it. I just...froze, I felt useless. The storm had killed you a-and I messed everything up. Like I always do."

The last few words barely audible, but Chloe Price's incredible hearing made her able to pick them up. 

"No Maxine, you're wrong. You don't mess everything up. I know no one could've made that choice but you. Look, Arcadia Bay is gone, there's no turning back now. But that doesn't mean you made the wrong choice." She thought for a moment before continuing. "I'm here Max. I'll always be here. I can't promise you that things will be easy, but I can promise that I'll stay by your side through everything life throws at us." 

"But you don't get it Chloe!" Tears welled up in the smaller woman's eyes as she spoke. "I fucking lost you! Again! I can't keep doing this! It should've been me who died instead of everyone in Arcadia!" She screamed. Max didn't care if her parents heard her or not, all she really cared about was Chloe. 

"But Max, I'd be broken without you. You were right at the lighthouse when you said our meeting was destiny. We were meant to be together Max! Even if that means the death of everyone back home." Now Chloe's trying to fight back tears of her own. "I-I need you Maxine. I really do. We can't dwell on the past, what happened, happened, and we need to move on." Chloe moves to kiss Max, but the freckled girl moves away. 

"Then show me Chloe! Show me that you need me, show me you love me. Make me love myself... Please!" 

Grabbing the brunette's face gently, Chloe kisses the younger girl. The kiss starts slow and calculated, but then grows into something lustful and clumsy. Breathless, Max pulls away. Biting her lower lip, she looks up at her loving, blue haired girlfriend. 

Chloe, the more experienced of the two, smiled down at Max affectionately. To be next to her at this moment was all she needed.

"Chlo..?"

"Mmm"

"Can we...u-uh"

Even though they've done it hundreds of times before, Max still was unsure of how to make an intimate request. The older girl laughed and initiated another passionate kiss. 

"Of course we can Maxine."

Max's face flushed as she leaned in to kiss Chloe again. The bluenette's hands started to roam over Max's only slightly exposed body. They had slept in only their bra and underwear, (boxers for Chloe) so undressing each other wouldn't be that difficult. 

Chloe gasps as Max's hands dig their way under her bra and grasps one of her sensitive breasts. 

As the brunette toys with the taller girls nipples she thinks. *We really shouldn't be doing this while my parents are in the other room, but I'm so goddamn horny that I don't really give a shit right now.*

Feeling unbelievably hot and flustered, Chloe positions herself on top of Max. 

"You're mine Maxine Caulfield, and I want the world to know it."

As if on cue Max tilts her neck to the side slightly, so that Chloe can access her sweet spot easily. She leans down and hovers her lips slightly above that spot on her neck, smiling ever so slightly at the mark that remained from the previous time. 

Wanting to leave a fresh reminder of her love, Chloe closes the distance between herself and her lovers' neck, driving Max wild. 

"Fuck Chloe~" 

She moans as the bluenette viciously attacks her neck, kissing and sucking in all the right places. Feeling the heat between her thighs grow, Max bucked her hips, craving friction down there. 

Getting the hint, the older of the two slowly starts to grind against the younger girls hips. 

"Y-Yess Chloe! More...I want more~"

Her moaning turns into a lustful mix of cries and pleas, that only fuel the bluenette's fire. 

Pulling away from her neck, Chloe kisses her way down Max's body, leaving the smaller girl searching for air. 

The blue haired girl reaches Max's grey bra, and with one quick flick of the wrist, it was removed. Tossing the bra to the side, Chloe ravishes Max's petite breasts. The brunette can do nothing but whimper and moan as her lover rolls her right nipple in between her teeth. 

Chloe bit down lightly on Max's nipple and earned a surprised yelp in   
response. Without stopping her assault on her loves' right breast she reaches back and unhooks her own bra, tossing it to the side as well. 

Using her left hand Chloe guides Max's hands above her head and holds them there. Pulling away from her breast she smirks.

"Max~ Tell me how you want me."

"Y-Your tongue... please hurry Chloe~"

Chloe licked her lips greedily and situated herself in between Max's legs. Without breaking eye contact with the brunette, she wasted no time in removing her girlfriend's underwear with her teeth. 

Smelling Max's arousal Chloe can feel her own wetness dripping onto the sheets. But she doesn't care. No. Tonight was all about making Max feel loved. 

Max whimpered as she felt Chloe's warm breath on her thighs. She moaned, needing to feel her touch at that very moment. 

"Chloe~" 

Chloe laughed against Max's thigh, trailing butterfly kisses everywhere except where her love wanted, no, needed her. 

With her left hand still binding Max's together above her head, Chloe teases her entrance with an experimental lick. At this Max subconsciously bucks her hips, trying to get Chloe's tongue inside of her. 

"Mmm it's not gonna be that easy Ms. Caulfield. Beg for it."

"P-Please~"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me Chloe! Make me yours~"

"Good girl."

The bluenette wastes no time in tasting her lover. Her tongue moves in ways that drives the freckled girl crazy. Max wanted to scream Chloe's name in ecstasy, but she couldn't afford to wake her parents up. 

Hearing Max's moans get louder as her pace increased, she decided now would be a good time to insert a few digits into her. Max's back arched as she felt Chloe's long, skilled fingers enter her. 

Her breathing became more and more erratic, as her lovers fingers and tongue worked in unison to make her feel the ultimate pleasure. 

Chloe kept up her pace as Max's walls tightened around her fingers. Looking up at the brunette, whose eyes slammed shut, her heart almost burst with pride. She was the one making Maxine fucking Caulfield feel this way. Chloe Price was the only who'd ever get her to her name moaned by Max. She didn't mind the nightmares, and every time Max doubted her self worth, she'd be more than happy to remind her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry from Max. 

"C-Chloe, I'm close! Don't stop~"

Chloe didn't stop. Instead she slipped a third finger into her and curled them just enough to hit Max's g-spot. 

"I-I'm cumming Chloe!"

Max didn't just cum, she squirted all over Chloe's face. 

Sucking up all of her girlfriend's juices Chloe smiled. Not only did she just remind Max that she was loved, she was finally able to make Max squirt. 

As Max came down from her high, Chloe released her hands and kissed her way up to Max's lips. 

"Wowser..." 

Max said, spasming every so often. 

"How do you feel now baby?"

"Amazing. I-I don't know how to describe it."

"You don't have to babe. I already know." 

With that, Chloe moved up to lay back beside her girlfriend. She then intertwined their fingers and pulled the blanket over them as they drift off into a deep sleep.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend ;)


End file.
